Not a missing piece
by SaraCwest
Summary: "How do I know they won't resurface again and you leave me for him?" "Because that will never happen." "Well if your feelings for him went away I am sure they can go away for me to." [Establish Stony ooc]


**My first time writing anything Avengers related even though I love the movies! Well I hope you enjoy!**

 **In this scenario Bucky have not killed Tony's parents!**

 **Love S**

* * *

He had been working for what felt like, for him at least, hours when in reality he had been working for days with the support of coffee, energy drinks and protein bars, you know a sufficient and healthy diet for any genius out there who had a deadline and could not for the life of him figure out why his coding didn't work even after checking it multiple times from every angle possible and he still couldn't find what he was doing wrong to not make his program work. It was dead silence in his lab and many wondered how he did not go insane when he sat there days on end with nothing to listen to except his mind and the sound of his computers and he hitting the keyboard trying to adjust whatever he tried to adjust, but that was the thing if you have nothing but silence around you have to focus on whatever is in front of you and hopefully you will break whatever you need to break. But right now he could not break this stupid thing and he only seemed to get further away from a answer.

He must have been completely lost in his work because he didn't even hear when someone entered the lab behind him and suddenly started to knead his tight shoulders. It was only one person in this house who had the code and who lived in the same house for that matter, it was his husband who just knew where to put his hands to loosen up his shoulders. He leans his head back and look up into those grey-blue ish eyes that where framed by the squared glasses. If people knew that the avenger was completely blind without his glasses or lenses they would have a laugh but that was a secret only a selected few knew about. He was also shirtless he noticed and he did not mind that. "What are you doing here? You know I can't focus when you are nearby and I still haven't figured this out." He groans and rubs his hands against his face trying to become more awake.

"You been down here for almost three days and if I haven't seen you in three days I just have to check upon you… You know that by now." Steve murmurs and leans down and press a kiss on his husband forehead who looks shocked when he finds out that he had been down here for three days without even noticing it.

"Oh god no! I missed date night?!" He sounds horrified and felt bad instantly and turns around in his chair looking at his husband who nods but didn't seem like he wanted to kill him like he usually does when he has done something wrong or forgotten important things, like date night.

"It's okay. I suspected that would happen when you said that you would lock yourself in down here. Me and Bucky went to the sports bar and watched the game and had some beer and burgers." He shrugs and sits down on the edge of the desk, normally this information would not bother Tony one bit he knew that Steve and Bucky where best friends and hung out quite often but when he found out a couple of months back that Steve had feelings for Bucky before he became Captain America he always saw red when he found out that they had been hanging out together and on date night none the less?! "So what are you doing down here?" Steve asks trying to act interested in this times technology, he understood absolutely nothing about it but it was a huge and very important part of Tony's life so he tried to understand it for his sake.

Tony remains quiet before he turns around to his computer and looks straight at Steve who seemed confused by the sudden silence Tony seemed to be struck by, he saw nothing wrong with what he had done and he thought that Tony had dropped the Bucky thing after the first fight they had about it. But he had no idea how wrong he was about it. "So you went out with a guy you had feelings for on our date night?" Tony asks in an accusatory tone and Steve just sighs he was not in the mood to argue about something that happened over 70 years ago. And it was not like he had been head over heels in love with Bucky; it had just been a small crush.

"Tony…" Steve sighs and look him in the eye before speaking. "It was nothing like that, just two friends enjoying a game and some food." He explains in a soft tone hoping they could drop it there but Tony felt nowhere done on this subject and maybe he should have just been quiet because he had not slept properly in almost 3 days.

"We used to do that before we started to date." Steve just sighs and gets up from the desk wanting to get away from this stupid argument that was just Tony's insecurities talking and picking a fight.

"This is different Tony! I married you remember?!" He says louder then he normally would. "I have no feelings for Bucky! He is my best friend and that is what he will always be!" Tony spins around in his chair once again to watch when Steve is about to leave his lab and head upstairs again.

"How do I know they won't resurface again and you leave me for him?" This was a legit concern of Tony's and Steve knew this. His biggest fear is that Steve would find him too difficult to deal with between nightmares, panic attacks, impulsive trendies and many more things that Tony thought were to big flaws for any to put up with let alone love him through it.

Steve just smiles and looks at his husband, his eye's blood shot after the sleep deprivation. "Because that will never happen." He says softly and walks slowly towards him. "I love you Tony, you are the one I want to spend my life with. When I see the future no matter what outcome you are always by my side and I want that. I want you." He hoped that this declaration of love was enough for him but Tony was not having it today.

"Well if your feelings for him went away I am sure they can go away for me to." He turns around and continues to work on his computer forcing his tears to stay inside his eyes; he would not break down while Steve was in the lab.

Steve sighs again he was certain that it was his sleep deprivation talking but aggravated him when Tony was in this mood. "Tony that won't happen. You know that." Steve tries again but Tony just remains quiet and he tries again. "Can't you come to bed? You need the sleep." He says in a soft tone.

"Nah. I got my coffee I will be fine." He mutters and holds up the mug Steve had given him two years ago. A simple white mug where it said 'World's greatest husband' A small gesture he knew that but it was the small things Tony appreciated, he was a billionaire who would buy everything he wanted without a second thought, so whenever Steve gave him things it was always with thought and love behind them. They had tattooed the word 'Forever' under their wedding bands even though Steve hated tattoos.

He sighs defeated and goes upstairs to their bedroom leaving Tony alone with his thoughts and right now they weren't happy thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Steve was not shocked when the other side of the bed was empty. But a part of him hoped that Tony would be in the kitchen waiting for him with breakfast. But not today he walks down to see if he was still in his lab and he was but instead of working the stupid project that had occupied him the last three days he was lying under a car Steve hadn't seen in almost 80 years it was a Buick from 1940, his dream car before he became Captain America.

Without thinking he went in to the lab. "Why is there a Buick from 1940 in your lab?" Steve questions still in awe of the beauty of the car, it was as amazing as he remember it. He hears a bang and he assumes its his husbands head hitting the bottom of the car.

"Fuck Steve! What are you doing down here?!" He asks as he rolls out from the car and sees his husband, he looked like a child on Christmas morning as he continues to stare at the car. Tony knew he wanted one of these therefore he had hunted one down and restored over the last year in secret hoping it would be done before their fifth wedding anniversary, but the cat was out of the bag now and it was no longer a secret.

"I asked you a question first." Steve demands and Tony just sighs.

"It was supposed to be a surprise first for your birthday but I didn't get the right parts so I thought I would give to you on our fifth wedding anniversary." He explains to him and awaits a yelling for getting the wrong car or the color wrong but it didn't come.

"I love you!" Steve whispers before hugging Tony, but Tony was not ready to kiss and make up from last night yet so he doesn't return his affection just simply stands there and feels dumb. "Are you upset about last night?" He asks into his neck.

"Yes I am. It bothers me that you spend so much time with a guy you used to have feelings for!" He spits out still angry. Steve just sighs and the joy he felt just seconds ago was out the window and the argument was on again.

"Why do you let it bother you so much?! There is nothing between me and Bucky! We are friends and it will never be more then that Tony! Trust me on that!" He shouts to his husband whose eyes had darken and narrowed, he didn't believe him. Great just great.

"Because… It scares me that you could change your mind about me because everyone leaves me… Everyone Steve even my own dad and I can't stand the idea of losing you." He finally admits after a long silence.

"But you are not going to lose me… You were at the wedding right? Because then you would know that I promised to be by your side through better or worse until we die and I meant it and I still do." He says in a soft tone and leans his forehead against Tony's. "The punk from Brooklyn who had a crush on his best friend is long gone and the guy who is standing in front of you only wants you even on your worst day." He explains in that soft tone Tony loved so much it made it more real he had confessed one time. It hurt Steve to know how insecure Tony truly was and when he fell into his anxiety he was even more insecure and maybe he should have kept his small crush on Bucky to himself but that was a part of his life that he wanted to share with Tony. "Tony Edward Rogers-Stark I love you and I think our fate was destined to happen that's why I had to be asleep for almost 70 years before meeting you." He confesses.

"I am a man of science Steve… I don't believe in fate and destiny but I like the idea of it." He says to his husband. "I love you Steven Grant Rogers-Stark." They leaned in and kissed gently before Tony broke away. "I need to get back to coding I have to figure it out before next week and I can't find the missing piece." He sighs and rest his head onto Steve's chest and embrace him in a hug and Steve followed suit letting his arms wrap around the broad shoulders of Tony.

"Maybe its not a missing piece…" Steve thinks out loud. "Maybe there is just to mush of something in the wrong place."

Tony looks up from the chest and his eyes that still showed signs of sleep depravation place his hands on Steve's face and kiss him fast before almost screaming out. "Steve you are a genius!" And two second later he sits in front of his computer and would not leave for another two days and Steve just smiles and kiss the side of Tony's head whenever he would refill his cup with coffee or put some actual food beside him, but he didn't mind he loved the man and the included his workaholic side and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
